


Um sonho que virou fanfic

by sonumber



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Image, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gordofobia, M/M, One Shot, Social Issues
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonumber/pseuds/sonumber
Summary: Minseok é apaixonado por Yifan, mas é o garoto gordinho da turma, e você sabe como os gordinhos são: Engraçados, estabanados... Enfim, tudo que Minseok já cansou de ouvir. Para extravazar um pouco das suas fantasias e desejos, ele se joga na criação de uma fanfic sobre sua vida, já que de acordo com a sociedade, pessoas como ele teriam que emagrecer muito antes de conseguir um cara "perfeitão" como o Wu. Ainda bem que o Yifan vai aceitar ele do jeitinho que ele é!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 7





	Um sonho que virou fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos infinitos à @Sollamentos pela capa <3  
> A Fanfic foi feita para o Lucky Months do EXO Fanfics há bastante tempo, no tema Desigualdade Social, então é uma comédia e uma crítica ao mesmo tempo kaka Leiam com essa informação em mente!  
> É uma fanfic dentro de uma fanfic, então não fiquem nervosos, tá certinho do jeito que eu coloquei ali, com sinopse, nome de capítulo, notas finais e iniciais... Considerem agora que essa fanfic está no perfil do Minseok e que ele está postando!  
> Eu espero que gostem!  
> Boa leitura <3

**E o sonho se torna uma... fanfic**

****

* * *

_Sim, eu aceito os termos de envio_

_**Título da história:** Um sonho que virou realidade_

**_Autor:_ ** _Minseokim_

_**Sinopse da história:** Quando Xiumin menos pensava que Yifan, o cara mais bonito de todo o colégio, fosse olhar para ele de verdade, a mágica acontece. Será que um romance pode surgir de um simples trabalho em dupla para o show de talentos?_

_**Notas Iniciais:** _

_Olá! Meu nome é Minseok e essa é a primeira fanfic que posto. Eu espero que gostem!_

_Ah, essa é uma fanfic baseada em fatos._

* * *

**Capítulo Único – O crush me notou**

Nada do mundo é mais brega que um show de talentos, mas os professores parecem gostar de nos fazer passar vergonha em público por cinco horas seguidas. Depois das provas e trabalhos da segunda etapa saírem praticamente impecáveis, o corpo docente decidiu que queria dar uma folga para o pessoalzinho do primeiro ano e fariam o que sempre faziam de tempos em tempos: a merda do show de talentos.

Acontece nas melhores famílias de o filho gordinho e desajeitado nascer sem talento também. Mas minha mãe tratou de tentar consertar isso me enfiando em aulas e mais aulas de coisas aleatórias, com a desculpa de que dava para por tudo no currículo posteriormente, o que não é lá muito verdade. Eu não podia chegar em uma empresa de contabilidade dizendo que sabia fazer uma torta de limão do caralho, por exemplo. Mas diz ela que adular chefia é bom pra vida profissional.

Então foi a partir dessa sorte que eu julguei por muito tempo ser uma merda de uma perda de tempo que eu pude erguer a mãozinha entre a onda de alunos frustrados com suas faltas de talento e dizer que eu sabia fazer alguma coisa. “Onde faz a inscrição?” Eu perguntei, todo serelepe, já contando com os meus dez pontinhos de participação. Quem fizesse bonito ganhava mais cinco e quem ganhasse o show, levava pra casa uma cestona de chocolate, olha que beleza.

“Esse gordo já está pensando na cesta de chocolate! Xiumin, deixa para quem está magro, cara. Você já tem bastante reserva energética aí.” E vieram as piadinhas, como sempre. Acontece nas melhores famílias também, de o gordinho desajeitado e sem talento ser zoado na sala de aula.

“Aposto que você vai criar uma sala no festival para aqueles tarados em peitos 2D. Seu talento é jogar LOL, pode falar, Xiumin. A gente sabe que você é viado.” Essa veio de Jongin, um boca de chupar rola que sentava no fundão e fungava no meu cangote para me irritar. Eu fingi que não ouvi porque não era como se eu tivesse uma resposta para essas coisas. A gente tem que fingir que leva na esportiva e chorar no banho ou embaixo das cobertas depois, de noite quando seus pais não podem te ouvir.

E eu nem nunca tinha jogado LOL, WOW, Clash of clans e esses troços típicos de quem era dito viado. Eu só fugi da zoação e pude botar tranquilo meu nomezinho no papel porque Kim Jongin dançava balé e nunca mais pôde zoar ninguém de viado depois disso. Depois daquele colant rosa marcando o saco, Kim Jongin virou o cara que mais pegavam no pé depois de mim.

“E o que você vai fazer, Xiumin?” O professor perguntou, todo achando que eu não tinha talento. Babacão. Professor de Química sempre tem essa coisa de achar sabe tudo. El grande desvendador da verdade.

“Eu vou cantar.” Eu respondi como se fosse uma coisa bem normal. E era normal, não era? Pelo amor de Deus, me digam que não há um estereótipo esquisito sobre gordos gays que cantam também? Porque não é em toda família boa que isso acontece, não!

Mas o professor deu de ombros e me deixou seguir caminho. Dali para frente todo mundo assinou seu nomezinho também e depois de um tempo todo mundo já tinha escolhido o que ia fazer. O grupo de patricinhas lésbicas da Seulgi ia dançar um tal de Dumb Dumb Dumb, o Jongin ia dar suas piruetas e tinha alguém dizendo que ia vencer em trinta minutos uma partida de banco imobiliário.

Foi só no outro dia de tortura matinal legalizada que vieram com a bomba de que esse troço de shows de talentos seria uma pagação de mico grupal. Vieram com um papo de que para participar, tinha que ser no mínimo em trio, porque se não ia ficar um espetáculo grande demais para durar só cinco horas. Acontece que os outros shows de talentos que haviam acontecido costumavam não ser obrigatórios e nem davam pontos, mas para a burrice generalizada que chamavam de corpo docente, daria tudo certo.

Daí os planinhos mudaram e o pessoal começou a juntar grupos de amigos. Ou panelinhas, como ocorre sempre na minha turma. Acontece nas melhores famílias de o gordinho desajeitado, sem talentos e gay fosse também excluído pelos colegas e que não tivesse amigos. Minha mãe tratou de verdade de tentar consertar isso também e me empurrava sempre para a casa de um tal de Baekhyun que virava a noite pegando no próprio pau toda vez que eu dormia na casa dele. Meu vizinho mais esquisito, mas era um cara bacana. Ele jogava LOL, então pela ordem do mundo dos adolescentes, era viado. Daí eu tinha essa coisa de pensar que se nada desse certo, era ele que tiraria o meu primeiro beijo, aquele que até hoje não aconteceu porque... Sei lá, as pessoas não gostam muito do gordinho.

Eu estava contando que não tenho amigos. Como não tenho amigos e ninguém sabe que eu canto, porque nunca me chamaram para o karaokê, eu sobrei na turma. Mas!, eu não fiquei triste porque o meu crush estava dormindo e ele sobrou também, e quem sobra é obrigado a se juntar. O Chanyeol também sobrou, já que ele estava brigado com o Kyungsoo porque o Jongin estava brigado com o Chanyeol e se tem alguém que puxa o saco marcado pelo colant rosa do Jongin, é o Kyungsoo. Deu pra entender? Tomara que sim.

Daí eu botei os neurônios muito bem lubrificados da minha cabecinha pra funcionar e eis que taco uma bola de papel no Chanyeol, no meio daquela orelha ridícula dele, para ele me olhar. 

“Chanyeol, você sabe mexer naquelas mesas loucas de DJ, não sabe?” Ele assentiu meio querendo mentir e dizer que não, mas eu já tinha visto ele dominar aquele monstro nuns vídeos que me mandavam, das festas que nunca me chamaram para ir. Queria ter estado lá quando jogaram meu crush de calça branca na água, marcou a conda toda, tava tão lindo no vídeo... Mas eu tive que me virar e passei horas tentando pausar na frame exata para ver o espetáculo, o que me rendeu uma frustração profunda. Queria muito ter estado lá para ver. “Eu vou cantar, você bota a música e ganha seus pontos.”

Ele me mandou um sinal de beleza e eu mandei outro pra ele. Exclusão é feio, mas apanhar da mãe no meio da escola por causa de nota ruim é mais feio ainda e o Chanyeol não queria repetir a dose. Então eu fingi que ele era meu amigo para mim mesmo, para não ter que chorar à noite e dormir em cima de travesseiro molhado, e olhei para o outro lado da sala.

Lá estava ele, Yifan com seus dois metros e meio de altura e dono de um vozerão encantador. Chinês bonito, dos braços fortes, umas coxas fartas de jogador de basquete, um fracasso em história e geografia, tirou foto com o Vin Diesel em 2008, na estreia de Velozes e Furiosos alguma coisa. Ele cantava, porque eu vi o cover de Blue Jeans que ele fez no ano passado, quando estávamos ainda na oitava série e teve um festival. Nós só não nos conhecíamos desde a infância porque eu estava muito ocupado na cantina na hora do lanche, mas depois do bullying eu tive muito tempo para olhar para ele. Não tem graça, porra! Se você está rindo pare imediatamente porque eu ficava com fome.

Hoje se alguém tentar me impedir de comer o lanche é provável que eu ataque e com razão.

O legal de Yifan é que ele é um amor de pessoa. Naquela época, costumava comprar comida para mim toda vez que eu ficava encarando a dele. Na verdade eu olhava para ele no geral, admirando aqueles dentes de coelho que são realmente lindos, os cabelos loiros de surfista americano, o uniforme do colégio todo amassado de sono... Meu sonho era trombar com o Yifan, derrubar os livros e me ralar todo. Quem sabe nossas mãos se tocassem, eu arranjasse uma contusão no tornozelo e ele me levasse para a enfermaria? Sempre quis que meu primeiro beijo fosse clichê.

Mas ele achava que eu tava encarando a comida e vinha sempre perguntar se eu queria um pedaço. Galera, é comida! Eu sempre queria um pedaço, ainda mais quando ele enfiava a esfirra debaixo do meu nariz, quentinha, perguntando com a voz doce se eu queria um pouquinho. Eu negava mas meus olhos tomavam vida própria e vertiam em lágrimas, eu fingia que era por causa do vapor mas era tristeza. Na época eu só queria ser um magrinho fitness bem estilo ator pornô japonês para ele me carregar pra enfermaria quando rolasse o encontrão. Também tinha o sonho de a gente andar nas praias de Jeju, ele oferecer aquelas costas largas de jogador de basquete para eu subir... Eu no colo de Yifan me esbaldava, mas ele tava me oferecendo só uma esfirra mesmo.

Yifan sempre ia lá e pagava um salgado inteiro para mim quando eu negava a metade, porque para ele eu tinha vergonha de pegar uma mordida, daí comprava outro para eu não poder negar, que menino lindo da porra. Eu sempre guardava o guardanapo na mochila e levava pra casa, escrevia “Por favor, faz o Yifan ser meu namorado” ou “Faz o Yifan me beijar pelo amor de Deus”, e botava no porquinho que devia guardar minhas moedas. Eu não ganho mesada, daí não tinha mais o que botar no porco. Minha mãe descobriu que eu era gay quando foi botar uma surpresa para mim lá dentro e encontrou um “Faz o Yifan me comer esse ano, por favor, é a última vez que eu peço”. Ela podia ter encontrado o “Quero um amor verdadeiro”, mas nãaaaao.

Não taquei uma bolinha em Yifan, mas levantei e fui andando igual gente normal. Com suavidade, sussurrei com a voz bem gostosa assim no ouvido dele.

“Yifan, acorda, rapidinho...” Tadinho, devia estar com sono. Ele dorme a aula toda, todo dia, e eu não reclamo porque aí posso olhar o tempo que eu quiser. Eu sou gay, mesmo, todo mundo sabe. Ou pelo menos todo mundo acha que sabe, né. Tem uma diferença enoooorme entre as pessoas te chamarem de viado e você de fato ser viado. São mundos diferentes. 

Ele acordou falando alguma coisa esquisita sobre peitinhos cor de rosa (EU VOU ABRIR UM PARÊNTESE E DIZER QUE FIQUEI MUITO FELIZ PORQUE MEUS MAMILOS SÃO ROSINHA, SEI QUE A SOCIEDADE COREANA É TODA TALHADA NOS DETALHES EM MARROM MAS OS MEUS SÃO ROSA, ENTÃO EU ACHEI QUE TINHA UMA CHANCE. Que sonho que seria o Yifan lambendo meus mamilos, nossa. Eu vou dar um grito.)

“O trabalho é em grupo, e eu vou cantar. Você... sobrou, sinto muito. Mas quer cantar comigo?” Eu estava pensando em alguma coisa mais romântica, mas não é como se eu não tremesse todo na base toda vez que o Yifan vinha falar comigo ou eu com ele, né? Se eu desse sorte, o Chanyeol sairia de vela dessa situação toda.

“Pode ser...” Ele respondeu, voltando a dormir com um ronco. As bochechas dele estavam amassadinhas, uma graça. Aquela boca, então... Nossa, que coisinha mais linda. Se não fosse abuso romantizado, eu teria beijado ele ali naquele momento, mas eu queria que Yifan soubesse, atualmente, que a gente estava se beijando. Não queria que fosse igual o resto do nosso namoro: Imaginário.

Mas foi daí que a mágica começou a rolar. Yifan podia ser lerdo, meio desinteressado e tinha sono excessivo, mas não faltava nem uma vez aos ensaios. Nós tínhamos duas semanas para ensaiar e o show seria logo no próximo fim de semana, então eu tive que correr e escolher a música que seria fundo daquele amor lindo que eu e Yifan viveríamos se eu desse, assim, muita sorte.

Daquelas duas semanas eu até fiz uns tratamentos de pele, dei uma ajeitada no corte de cabelo, quem sabe o Yifan me notava, né? Eu ia para casa dele e nós íamos para o quarto treinar a música todo dia. Eu escolhi Dreams, na versão Bastille com Gabrielle Aplin, porque eu era rei das high notes e queria mostrar isso para ganhar a cesta de chocolate. E os pontinhos, não posso esquecer os pontinhos.

Um adendo: Eu sou alguém que come compulsivamente. Porque eu sou ansioso, essa coisa de bullying, de tensão e de pressão da sociedade causa uns troços nas pessoas. Então eu era gordinho antes por causa da fase de crescimento, e essa fase não parou até hoje porque eu só cresço e cresço mais. No mais eu não sou gordinho por escolha, eu sei que ninguém acha bonito e que todo mundo olha pra mim se perguntando se eu vou virar gente um dia. O que é bem triste porque eu queria um namorado.

Naquela semana isso tudo me fez comer duas vezes mais, porque eu não parava de pensar que queria muito que Yifan me olhasse e visse uma pessoa com quem ele podia passar o resto da vida, mas não tinha esperanças de que isso fosse acontecer. Eu comi como um grilo, quase dez refeições por dia, cheias de lanchinhos e biscoitinhos e eu consumi os armários inteiros em quatro dias. E passei mal algumas vezes porque estava nervoso. Minha voz estava ok, mas sabe, Yifan passava uma hora ensaiando comigo e eu sentia que tinha só aquele tempinho para fazê-lo ver que eu era uma pessoa legal por baixo das gordurinhas, que eu era alguém além de gordo-gay-cantor-excluído. Eu sabia fazer bolos, sabia cantar, sabia dançar jazz e até tinha feito uns cursos de informática bem bacanas. Além de falar um espanhol bem “mi casa su casa Shakira shakira”. Sem contar com o cursinho mega legal de barista que eu fiz até a metade, quando eu quebrei a máquina de preparar café. Yifan tinha uns bons motivos para gostar de mim, ele só não tinha visto ainda. Mas quando todo mundo na escola gostasse de mim por ser a voz da Coréia do Sul, quem sabe ele ia gostar também.

Então passei aquelas duas semanas me exibindo. Levei minha torta de limão para ele, e quase tive um treco quando ele simplesmente comeu e raspou a travessa. Também fiz uma gracinha com o café, mas o coração desfez antes que ele notasse numa golada sem dó. Ensaiei em casa e já chegava ensaiado pro ensaio, onde fazia uma performance. Até consertei o pacote Office do computador dele. Me senti um passarinho macho se amostrando, doido pra copular. Fora não ser um pássaro, era isso aí.

Chegou o sábado do show de talentos e eu estava me tremendo de cima a baixo. Se eu fosse um prédio, podia ter mola na base inteira que eu teria caído do mesmo jeito. Não fomos os primeiros a apresentar, então eu fiquei sentado passando mal por umas duas horas, com um saco de gelo no pescoço. O bom é que Yifan ficou o tempo todo ao meu lado, segurando a minha mão e me fazendo sentir muito seguro. Em algum momento, ele entrelaçou nossos dedos e aquele dia começou a ser o mais lindo da minha vida.

Nós nos olhamos quando chamaram nosso nome, e eu catei uma toalhinha da bolsa para limpar o nervosismo (que chamam mais de suor, mas eu chamo de nervosismo), bebi uma água quente para não estragar a garganta e subimos no palco improvisado no pátio. O microfone já tinha sido ajeitado, já que eles usaram a cabeça uma vez na vida e reuniram todos os shows de música e canto primeiro, então Chanyeol subiu lá para botar a música e ganhar seus ponto de graça e eu e Yifan respiramos fundo. Era nossa vez de brilhar, cantar muito bonito e ganhar uma cesta enorme de chocolate.

Chanyeol botou a música e eu tremi na base de novo. Tentei mexer as pernas para ver se o sangue ia para o lugar e tirava o formigamento dos pés, agradecendo muito a Deus que minha parte fosse depois da de Yifan, que tava cantando muito lindo, aliás. Muito melhor que o Bastille, nossa senhora. É legal ter um cara que liga para você por perto, porque ele viu que eu estava me tremendo inteiro e deu um passinho para o lado para pegar minha mão de novo, então nós começamos a balançar juntos e eu consegui cantar bem. Minhas high notes foram à lá Gabrielle Aplin e no primeiro refrão já tinha uma salva de palmas muito linda lá embaixo.

Até o Chanyeol, que não tinha aparecido nem para saber da música nos ensaios estava feliz com o resultado. Os coleguinhas que me caçoavam estavam de boca aberta, até o Jongin que tava de colant e tudo. Yifan cantou tão lindo que eu me arrepiei inteiro quando foi a vez dele de cantar o refrão. Eu segui com os lábios e com os olhos, com a alma inteira. Aquele era o cara que eu queria casar.

> _Thunder only happens when it's raining_
> 
> _Players only love you when they're playing_
> 
> _Women they will come and they will go_
> 
> _When the rain washes you clean you'll know_

Nós cantamos juntos. No final, uma salva de palmas bem grande foi ouvida e até uns assovios, eu sorria de orelha a orelha porque pensei a semana inteira que aquele show de talentos seria uma droga. O grupo lésbico da Seulgi também foi muito bem com Dumb Dumb Dumb, mas elas pegaram o segundo lugar, porque o primeiro era nosso.

Essa não foi de longe a melhor parte. Nós pegamos aquela cestona de chocolate e seguimos para os fundos da escola enquanto distribuíam uns cachorro-quentes marotos lá na frente. Sentamos perto de uma arvorezinha e abrimos o pacote à dentadas, famintos. Eu e Yifan rimos um monte antes de colocar qualquer um dos chocolates na boca.

“Eu não acredito que conseguimos, Minseok... Eu pensei que fosse ser uma bosta...” Ele segredou, ainda respirando meio descompassado pela emoção. Eu estava um caco, mas estava muito feliz. Eu não respondi porque estava meio ocupado achando ele muito lindo. Ele era meu crush, meu deus. Meu crush, do meu lado, conversando só comigo, me dando atenção, DIVIDINDO CHOCOLATE COMIGO.

Para finalizar aquele dia do caralho, e para eu poder dizer que foi o melhor show de talentos ever, Yifan enviou um pedaço de chocolate na minha boca quando eu me recusei a comer porque estava fazendo a quinta dieta da semana e depois me deu um selinho bem longo.

“Você é lindo do jeito que você é.”

Foi um sonho se tornando realidade.

Moral da história: Guardem guardanapos do crush num porquinho.

_**Notas finais:** _

_Oi gente! Eu queria vir aqui dizer que da metade para cá não rolou (insira aqui o emoticon de “pois é” aqui, porque o socialspirit não deixa). O show foi uma merda, eu fui muito mal e o Yifan começou a rir de mim na metade, galera! O Chanyeol também rachou os bicos, não teve beijo no final e meu crush ta namorando com uma das amigas da Seulgi. Eu fiquei muito triste._

_E a cesta de bombom foi uma caixa de bis que eu ganhei por ter feito todo mundo rir, as pessoas se divertiram bastante no show de talentos porque não deu certo nenhuma das apresentações._

_É só isso mesmo! Deixem seus comentários aí, espero que tenham gostado da fanfic._

_p.s.: VOLTEI PRA CONTAR: Sabem o Baekhyun? Ele batia punheta por causa de mim! Ele gosta desse gordinho, ele disse... Dei pra ele, foi muito bom._

**Author's Note:**

> Agora minhas notas finais: Espero que não estejam tão confusos quanto eu AKKKKSKKKSKSKSKSKS  
> Eu estou nervosa postando essa fanfic... Mas eu espero realmente que tenham gostado!  
> Antes de qualquer coisa, quero que tenham entendido a crítica principal dessa fanfic: Uma pessoa gordinha tende a sentir como se precisasse mudar completamente quem ela é, ou compensar seu peso com outras coisas para que alguém goste dela. Tendem a pensar que alguém aceitar ela do jeito que ela é, é coisa de fanfic mesmo.  
> Essa fanfic critica a forma como pensamos nas pessoas gordinhas, como vemos tratar essas pessoas, como se devessem rir de si mesmas junto com o resto do mundo, trata de como deixamos essas pessoas tristes e nervosas consigo mesmas... Eu quero que possam tirar suas próprias conclusões, então venham aqui nos comentários conversar comigo, dizer se concordam, se não concordam, fritar ovos, fazer perguntas, dizer que eu sou uma péeeeeessima comediante, o que quiserem dizer! Estarei da braços abertos a ouvir!  
> Espero mesmo que tenham gostado por cima de tudo isso que falei, das críticas, que tenham rido um pouquinho e <3  
> Enfim, até uma próxima!


End file.
